


Flower

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: The Host found a pretty flower to give to his pretty friend.
Relationships: Robbie the Zombie/The Host
Series: Stripesverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Kudos: 63





	Flower

“It’s beautiful…” Robbie murmured fondly, twirling the stem of a pretty lily between his fingers. “You picked these… for me?”

The other man flushed bright red, ducking his head slightly as he fumbled with his following words. Slow, steady streams of blood trickled from beneath his bandages- Robbie only smiled and moved to wipe them away, not at all perturbed by the thick liquid beading on his hands.

“T-The Host came upon them in the garden,” Host explained, clearly flustered at the attention. “The Host was reminded of his friend, though he could not see the flowers… The Host liked them because they were soft and sweet, much like Robbie is. The Host… hopes that Robbie appreciates them…”

“Oh…” Robbie smiled again, a small laugh rumbling in his chest at the thought that he’d refuse something so beautiful. “You think… I’m sweet?”

“And soft, The Host reminds him,” Host muttered, looking a little embarrassed. “The Host feels he should not have said that- The Host asks Robbie if they can put this situation behind them-”

“I think… you’re sweet… too,” Robbie interrupted him, his slow tone reverberating before it reached Host’s ears. His fingers trailed gently again across Host’s cheeks, wiping away the blood that seemed to be streaming ever faster now- and Host let out something that sounded like a muffled squeak.

“And… soft,” Robbie giggled to himself, feeling Host give a nervous laugh in return. “And… pretty. Like the flower.”

Host seemed a little overwhelmed at so much affection, but he persevered through the uncertainty, smiling widely as he hugged the zombie around his middle. Robbie wasted no time nuzzling into his chest, deepening the embrace- and they stayed that way for a few moments. Quiet, and relaxed, and alone together…

“The Host is certain, though he cannot see to confirm it, that Robbie is as pretty as the flower as well.”


End file.
